Rocket To Insanity (My Version and Re-Upload) (2nd sequel of Cupcakes)
by FireSpeed
Summary: On one night after a friend's night, something would be changed forever…
1. The Nightmare

It was almost and Dash was about leaving for a friend's night out and going home. Oh, it's also been 1 month since CupCakes happened.

"Good Night" said AppleJack.

"Good Night to you too." said Dash as she up in the air and going straight to her home. But she didn't realize, the dream will change her mind.

Dash was getting into the sheets and turned off the light. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Usually in her dreams, she dreamed ponies jumping over a hurdle (HA HA HA HA HA! XD) or her doing the Sonic RainBoom, but this time it's a lithe bit different. A little weird.

* * *

She woke up, but instead, being in her normal bed, she woke up like she did when Pinkie drugged Dash in CupCakes.

"Huh? What? Where am I- ohhhhhh." said Dash as she remembered.

"Yay, you do remember." said Pinkie.

"I'm not scared of your tricks anymore. Besides, this is a dream. What's the worse thing that can happen?" said Dash.

"Hmmm, you're no fun when you're not scared. Wait, I've got an idea." said Pinkie.

"Get lost?" said Dash.

"No silly, I thought…" said Pinkie as she paused. Suddenly everything changed. There was a table in front of Dash. The head cuff is gone, but Dash's body is now turned into food fashioned. Dash's friends are around the table, EATING her own flesh and DRINKING her blood.

"We could invite our friends over for dinner." said Pinkie.

"What the-" said Dash almost cussing.

"Hey, what did I say about Gilda? No mean words or bad manners at the table, or else, I'll cut off your tongue."

"When I call you SugarCube, I really meant it. Who knew you were this good?" said AppleJack.

"I say, this is the most delicious meal I ever had. Thanks so much Pinkie." said Twilight.

"Indeed. We must have more." said FlutterShy.

"Don't worry, there will plenty of her when I'm done."

As the chainsaw goes through her legs, a single blood tear out from her skin, then Dash woke up screaming.

* * *

Dash was now in a corner. Crawling back and forth.

"My friends betrayed me? No." said Dash as she walks to a mirror. Once she got there, she continued.

"Pinkie is my friend, she will never do that."

"WRONG! Your gonna come back everyday to be the meal!" said the reflection in the mirror Pinkie.

"GO AWAY!" said Dash. She punched the mirror so hard, it shattered into pieces just like Dash's relationship with her friends.

"Oh dear Celestia, help me." said Dash going back to crawling back and forth. Not sleeping for the rest of the night.

"I know, I can sleep during the day. I won't have nightmares there." said Dash trying to keep her eyes open. She closed her eyes slowly, but then realize she can't sleep.


	2. The Striking Happens

Through the past few days, Dash is found sleeping in a tree. She does some work eventually, but not all of it and a little bit sloppy due to the sleep she did not have. But one day, Twilight decided to go to Dash and tell her she is not feeling to good.

Twilight walked up to the tree that Dash has been sleeping in. Dash groaned.

"Can the heat be somewhere else?" said Dash.

"Dash." said Twilight quietly.

"AHHH!" Dash screamed. Then she fell down the tree, breaking the branch.

"Ow." said Dash.

"Sorry Dash. I just want to see how you are doing."

"Great. Good. Ok… I'm tired." Dash said. Then she yawned.

"I see." said Twilight kind of scared.

It was fine before, but now there's wrinkles below her red eyes.

"Is there (yawn) anything else?" said Dash.

"Pinkie said she needs some help with something. It will cheer you up though."

Dash mind brightened. Her eyes went open. Did she really say Pinkie wanted me? Oh no. Not the nightmare. Not like this.

"So you think you could help her?" said Twilight.

"I'll do my best." said Dash.

She opened her wings (Wingboner, that's what she said) and towards Sugarcube Corner. She thought along the way "She wouldn't hurt me, would she? It's only baking…. That I hope doesn't involve hurting a lot. I want the Pinkie, not the mind-lost Pinkie." Finally, she's right there.

"Here's goes everything." said Dash out loud.

* * *

Dash went through the door.

"Hello, Pinkie?"

There was no answer.

"Candygram." said Dash.

There is still silence.

"Yes. I can go out. I can train for the wonderbolts for 4-" said Dash as she made an awesome face (Meme)

"Hi Dash. I see you came." Pinkie said as Dash's awesome face turned into fear. Her eye twitched as turned around.

"Oh, hi. How are you doing?" said Dash as she walked a couple more steps.

"Good. You know, you've been a good friend lately and I feel really terrible that you haven't got any sleep from these days." said Pinkie as she went to get something. And then she babbled on.

"My Celestia, when will she stop talking?"

And then she finished talking.

"You want to talk about the history of Equestria or you want to show me what you made?" said Dash.

"Oh right. I made these…" said Pinkie as she walked right to the customer's waiting area.

"Nice delicious cupcakes." Pinkie finished.

"Ok, it's fine, Dash. They look like normal cupcakes to me. But they look exactly the ones in the scroll."

"Hey Dash. I spent all day for these. Go ahead. Have one. Will you like to know the special ingredient?" said Pinkie.

"It's real! IT'S ALL TRUE!"

"Huh? Real? Well, of course they're real you silly filly. What did you expect?"

"I have to get out of here right away." Dash's mind said as she made a running position.

"But Pinkie is in the way. Oh. Think! It's your morality or your life? They are two ways out of this. You can make her happy and be dead or save your own live and she will be disappointed. She won't bother killing me, so there's your answer."

Dash spotted a knife before her mind raced "Kill Her first."

Dash cut out of the way and ran for the knife. The closer she got, the more her mind says "Kill Her. Kill Her. Run towards the knife. Cheesy Waffles. Derpy, what are you doing here? Oh I was riding a magical horse and heading towards waffle land. She is going to have a lot of questions after… KILLING HER!"

"Dash?" said Pinkie.

"Stay back Pinkie! Just leave me alone!" said Dash as she pointed the knife at Pinkie.

"Is this some sort of prank or whatever? Because if it is, you sure got me! I knew I can have the old Dashie back. HA HA! Really though, have a cupcake." said Pinkie.

"Why are you hesitating? You know what she's gonna do. Do it before it's too late. Do it now! NOW!"

"STAY BACK!" said Dash as the knife scratched Pinkie below her right sightings.

"D-Dash… Why… (Coughs)"

"This is your chance. END THIS! _**KILL HER!**_

"You couldn't leave me alone, can you?" said Dash.

"But I… I didn't…" Pinkie said weakly.

"Shut your lying mouth Pinkie. You're no friend of mine, you're a waste of ponies. That's what you are."

"I was only trying to help you…" Pinkie said as she try to get up.

"I have the knife this time. I'm in control."

"JUST" Dash started running.

"STAY" Dash aimed the knife at Pinkie heart.

"_**AWAY!**_" Dash pierced the knife at Pinkie heart and that moment is something that everybody can never go back to.


	3. CreepyPasta Ending

Pinkie's struggles grew weaker and weaker, her eyes wide with terror as tears streamed down her face, visage frozen in a mix of fear and anguish. What did she do? Was it the icing? Did she use salt instead of sugar? Why? As those slowly glazing eyes stared up at Dash, the strikes of the blade grew slower and slower, the pegasus finally plunging the implement deep into Pinkie's chest, spearing through the filly's heart, ending her party once and for all. Dash heaved for breath, limbs shaking as she looking down upon her handiwork. Blood stained her fur and feathers, painting her a deep crimson, wearing the life force of her former friend like some macabre outfit. She sobbed, letting out a wail of anguish as she realized the gravity of what she had just done. Arms wrapped around the butchered filly, Dash holding the still warm corpse of her friend tight.

"No..nononoNONONO! I didn't...oh Celestia, no...what have I done?! WHAT DID I DO!?"

Dash's body shook as her chest heaved with each gut-wrenching cry of anguish, suddenly letting go of Pinkie's body and letting out a ear-piercing shriek of terror as she looked at her own hooves. Blood and viscera coated them, dripping down through her fur, the scene straight from a horror movie laid before her eyes. She skittered backwards, slipping in the pool of blood of her own creation, slamming cheekfirst into the pile of gore before finally gaining purchase and dragging herself over against the farthest wall from Pinkie's still form, her stomach mutinying on her as she emptied its contents upon the floor next to her. Her mind raced, thoughts running a mile a minute as she hiccuped, wide, terror filled eyes staring at the scene made by her own hoof. Murder. She had committed murder. On one of her own friends. It was unheard of. Nopony had murdered another in hundreds of years. Voices within her mind clawed and whispered to her, the world spinning around her as time seemed to stand still for her, the last vestiges of her sanity being plucked apart, one by one...until that final thread finally snapped.

Hooves grasped at her head, matting her rainbow-colored mane down with blood and ichor, the pegasus rocking back and forth in the blooded kitchen as a crazed grin spread across her muzzle, humming disjointedly to herself.

"...g-giggle at the ghastly...heehee...s-snortle at the spooOOooky...haha...heheheeheeeehaha! HAHAH! AHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!"

Dash threw her head back, curling legs against her chest as forelimbs wrapped around them, psychotic laughter issuing forth from the speedster pegasus as her world shattered around her, psyche and spirit broken and splintered.


	4. Hiding the Guilt

Where we left off of the CreepyPasta ending, Dash said "Oh Celestia! Pinkie, I am so sorry."

But Pinkie pushed away Dash's hooves away.

"You said it. Stay away… (Coughs out blood) from me." said Pinkie.

"HELP! ANY PONY!"

Some ponies heard her, even the police. But Dash realized she was covered in blood. HER'S FRIEND'S OWN BLOOD.

"Oh crap, what do I do?" Dash said.

Then she saw an open window. She ran to it, climbed out of the place, and leave Pinkie's body cold, but not dead.

Suddenly, Discord teleported in there.

"Huh, well this place needs more light." said Discord.

Then he spotted a knife.

"A knife?" said Discord as he picked it up.

"FREEZE!" said the pony police.

(This is another day to tell you)

* * *

2 days later, Pinkie is still recovering, Dash feels guilty and trying to survive to pain, and her friends heard about the incident.

Dash and her friends were at AppleJack's barn, playing a game of catch.

"Did you hear about what happened to SugarCube Corner?" said Rarity.

"Yes, everybody knows. I feel really bad for her." said Twilight catching the ball.

"Whoever did that to her, I guarantee they won't like themselves when they get caught." said AppleJack.

Dash heard those and feel really nervous. She was so nervous, that she didn't know that the ball went pass her.

"Uh, Dash?" said FlutterShy.

"Huh, oh yes. Catch. Where is the ball?"

"It passed you." said Twilight.

"Oh. Silly me." said Dash as she went to get the ball that is not far away.

"I see you are fine now, SugarCube." said AppleJack.

"Yeah, how did you do turn ugly into normal?" said Rarity.

Dash turned around and said, "Um… I solved my problem?"

The ponies by it for now, but they know something still is wrong with Dash and she knows too.


	5. I don't like it

It was a peaceful night and she went to bed, feeling amounts of guilt while laying down in bed. She couldn't sleep due to the news is all over Equestria.

"What have I done? A true friend doesn't murder another. Oh, what was I thinking?" said Dash covering her face until she got some shut-eye.

* * *

Her dream was her and Pinkie making normal cupcakes and they were having fun with it. But then herself as she haven't not slept came out of the bowl.

"Pinkie, look out!" said the regular Dash, but it was too late. The knife thrusted in Pinkie's heart just like in real life. It hurts not only in pain, but in the heart too. Pinkie got the pain and Dash got the pain in red orb.

* * *

Outside, Dash is whimpering and water coming out from their sights. Dash opened her eyes. What have she done? She knows she has pain, but if her friends know, Celestia might ban her from all Equestria. Might even do something worse to her! She knows what to do now and it will happen in the morning and she knows it isn't gonna be pretty.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short. **


	6. The Truth

She was at Celestia's castle, waiting for her turn to talk to her. Then Dash's friends came in rushing through the door.

"Dash, what are you doing her?" said Twilight.

"I'm going to talk to Celestia." said Dash.

"About what?" said FlutterShy.

Before Dash could answer, one of the guards opened the door.

"Princess Celestia wants to see you now."

"Thank You sir." said Dash.

Dash and her friends went inside the room. Dash sighed as she got in front of Celestia.

Before Dash said anything, Celestia said "Dash, I got a surprise for you."

"Um… ok?"

"Close your eyes."

"Ok."

"Wait… Wait… Ok wait… ok, open your eyes."

Dash opened her eyes and as she saw it, her eyes grew big. It was Pinkie with a few bandages, a few bruises, and still have that scar that Dash slashed through.

"Pinkie, I…"

"We know Dash. I told them about it including the nightmare part and they said sleep with one of you friends every night."

"You, my friends, and Celestia are the best ponies I could ever count on."

They smiled and formed a group hug.

And so, Dash slept with one of her friend's until her nightmare's are over for good. Pinkie eventually got all the bruises and cuts off. Although the cut below the eye might take a while to recover. In Conclusion, the nightmare of the CupCakes have been moved on. The End.


End file.
